Zach is Back
by what now 2012
Summary: Zach fallows Cammie in London, but when Cammie confronts him will she get the answers she wants? One-Shot!


**One Shot **

**Just a one-shot of Zach and Cammie because I felt like writing it and wanted to do a one-shot.**

**Cammie's POV**

"To your left is Big Ben. Most people think that Big Ben is the clock, but it is actually the bell inside of the clock tower. Now Big Ben took its name from the man who made Big Ben." The tour guide was going on and on about the bell. I mean that is the "official" version of the bell Big Ben, but the unofficial version is that when one of the M16 agents was tracking down a master criminal he chased him into the clock tower and used the chimes of the bell to confuse and obtain the criminal. The M16 agent decided to name the bell after the incident because the bell was the most important thing that stood in the way of the criminal bombing the parliament building. Apparently the M16 agents name was Ben, for a guy who can save the world he doesn't have much of an imagination. The world is oblivious to my world, the spy world.

I let out a sigh as the tour guide lady told the group of tourist another lie. I don't know why I wanted to come here anyway. I guess it was just something I thought I should do. It's like when you go to the U.S. you have to go to a McDonalds, when you go to London you have to go to Big Ben. I just thought it was going to be more exciting than this. Well let's face it, when me and Bex made our list of The Top Ten Best Spy Chases That the World Doesn't Know About almost one quarter of them happened in London and two of them happened in Big Ben alone.

On top of all of this I just had to wear a skirt. This morning I just woke up and the first thing that popped into my mind was "oh, Zach is probably following me around London somehow, well might as well look good when I see him. It's going to be hard to beat that little black dress I wore on the train, but hey, I can try." I am now regretting the choice I made, beauty over reliability. The shoes I picked to wear are not the ones that you would want to chase down a criminal with. So now I find myself in a clock tower, with the wind blowing like it wants me to fall off the side of the tower and to top it off one of my heels just got stuck in something. I don't know how or why, but it was like the world was out to get me.

While these thoughts were running through my head I say something that look a lot like a man with wild white hair slip into a room that was marked "Restricted Area. Authorized Personnel Only." So I did the only thing that a good spy would do, I fallowed them.

I was fallowing them for 6 minutes and 34 seconds before they realized someone was on their tail. I anticipated the move before it actually came. The roundhouse kick that was aimed at me missed and in the split second that the person was venerable I took my chance and punched them in the gut…hard. They went down and I went with them, pinning them to the ground so that I was straddling the person so that they couldn't use their hands to attack me.

"Hello Zach." I said with a little bit of a smug grin on my face.

"Gallagher Girl." He replied. That smirk of his making its way onto his face.

That is when I noticed the details about us and our surroundings. First I was defiantly in a position that made me blush, but I made sure that it didn't make it to my cheeks…I hope. Second we had somehow managed to make it to the top of Big Ben the door that lead to the stairs was just to our left, and I could hear the tour coming up around the corner, but before I could drag us to the stairs so we could have a private conversation on why Zach had been fallowing me, I felt us roll. In the one second it took for me to asses where we were Zach had rolled us somehow and now I was the one being pinned to the ground.

I glared at him then said "why have you been fallowing me all around London? Why didn't you tell me that the COC was after me not Macey?" The questions were out before I could stop them.

Zach leaned down and I had to catch my breath because he was so close. He stopped when his face was only a couple of inches away from mine. "I came for you Cammie. You are the reason I have traveled all over the world." I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. All I knew was that Zach's head was getting closer to mine.

"And over here-Holy motherfu-"the tour guide stopped her sentence short when she saw me and Zach. I quickly stood up and blushed the deepest red ever. I looked down and mumbled an unintelligible "sorry" and hurried away.

I looked for Zach, but he had vanished. I did have a suspicion of where he could have gone.

When I got to the roof of the building I saw him. He was sitting on the edge with his feet dangling off the edge of the building. I walked to him then sat down, watching the sun set on another day in London. We didn't say anything, but the silence wasn't awkward.

"I didn't lie to you." At Zach's words my head snapped up to look at him. He was staring at the sunset.

"I didn't lie to you about being here for you, I just wish it was for the reasons I want it to be for." He looked at me and his eyes looked sad under his mask that I was starting to understand. I just stared at him until finally after like, oh I don't know, an hour or something passed I understood what he meant. And for the second time that day I found Zach's face only inches from mine.

"Gallagher Girl I'm going to kiss you whether you like it or not." And then he did. I felt so many emotions run through me when his lips met mine. Happy, sad, confused, he made me feel so weird, but in a good way. I never wanted him to stop, but he did. He pulled a little away and smiled at me. Okay officially the weirdest day ever, I mean Zach just smiled.

My lips were cold without his and they wanted more, so that's what I gave them. I grabbed him by the neck and pulled his face back to mine. I felt him smirk against my lips and I could help, but think "Zach is back". I just couldn't get enough of this weird boy.

When we pulled away Zach pulled me onto his lap and intertwined his fingers with mine and we watched the sun set on another day. With the next day new adventures will be found and my life will move on, but for now time had stopped and I wasn't complaining.


End file.
